


welcome to the ode mafia

by snazzysapnap



Series: i would die for you [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha Boo Seungkwan, Alpha Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Alpha Kim Mingyu, Alpha Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Alpha Lee Chan | Dino, Alpha Lee Seokmin | DK, Alpha Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cute Xu Ming Hao | The8, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kinda?, M/M, Mafia AU, Omega Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Omega Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Omega Jeon Wonwoo, Omega Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Omega Xu Ming Hao | The8, Omega Yoon Jeonghan, Soft Xu Ming Hao | The8, Xu Ming Hao | The8-centric, they talk about child's play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:54:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24487015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snazzysapnap/pseuds/snazzysapnap
Summary: the ode mafia isn't just a mafia, it's a pack, a family.oran introduction to the ode pack/ode mafia before i start everything else
Relationships: Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Series: i would die for you [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768879
Comments: 3
Kudos: 113





	welcome to the ode mafia

when minghao awakes, the side where his alpha laid is empty and cold. now, minghao isn't used to waking up alone. he normally wakes up cuddled on jun's chest, the alpha awake for almost 15 minuets already just looking down at his omega. minghao wakes up to jun calling him princess and kissing his whole face, and maybe after 5 minuets of the two in their own world do they decided to finally get up. 

but that isn't happening today. 

minghao pouts, grabbing one of jun's pillows and inhaling the alphas strong scent of sandalwood. content, minghao started playing with his fingers to pass time. as much as he loved his pack, he liked spending his mornings with jun and if not him then he liked being alone.

it was when the door opened did minghao look up. the tall omega at the door, wonwoo, smiled at minghao. 

"hi hao, it's almost 10, you should get up and have some breakfast." wonwoo spoke in a soft voice, slowly approaching the much smaller omega. 

"where's junnie?" minghao asked, looking up at wonwoo once he made it to the edge of the bed. 

"the alphas, jihoon and jeonghan had to attend a meeting with...someone unpleasant." said wonwoo, hand out to help minghao out of bed. "sorry jun wasn't here to wake you up, it was urgent." 

minghao giggled, "junnie spent my whole heat with me, and it just ended yesterday, it's okay wonnie!"

the much shorter omega got out of bed, dressed in just one of juns black shirts. a shirt that reached his knees and devoured his whole figure. his pretty black hair was a mess and neck covered in hickeys, some on his thighs too but those were covered, not that anyone needed to see. his feet covered by his small fuzzy socks. 

both left the room, minghao closing the door before running back to wonwoo. minghao grabbed wonwoo's hand pulling him downstairs to the kitchen. not without wonwoo yelling, "wait minghao! don't get hurt!"

when minghao made it into the kitchen, he was greeted by jisoo and hansol, who looked to be in a deep conversation. minghao smiled widely, hands widening waiting for the two to come up and hug him. 

this was a normal thing, something that minghao did almost every morning. if he was in a good mood, which obviously shows that minghao was in a great mood. 

the two omegas smiled at the small omega, getting up from their seats on the kitchen islands. jisoo was the first to hug him, minghao letting out his signature giggles before letting go. minghao practically snatched hansol in a hug. 

"what's got you in such a cheerful mood?" jisoo asked, minghao and wonwoo taking a seat on the kitchen island. 

"i'm not sure? i'm just really happy!" and they could tell, by the way he entered the kitchen and now by the way he was swaying his legs back and forth. 

jisoo placed a plate of food right in front of minghao, "eat up, then you're coming with me today." the oldest omega ruffled minghao's fluffy black hair. 

while minghao knew that he was mated to a mafia boss and knew all his pack mates were in said mafia, what he didn't know was their rule. when jun is out, minghao has to stay with another member, but never is he to stay with seokmin, soonyoung and seungkwan for reasons. definitely not because they almost killed minghao when they were racing in sports cars. no, never. 

minghao was like all their baby's, nobody tell chan -- but by that he came into the pack house 4 years ago, beat up and traumatized. and it wasn't the case of his family being abusive.

minghao was sold to this omega organization by his parents at the age of 10 because they needed the money. the organizations goal was to teach omegas how to be the "perfect" omega. he stayed there for 8 years before jun and the pack stormed into the building trying to save the omegas there. sadly, the "leaders" knew of this and killed all the omegas before jun even step foot into the building. and minghao would've died by them, but jun shot the leader before he could ever pull the trigger. 

and as cheesy and cliche as it sounds, the moment they made eye contact, jun's dark ones and minghao's shaky ones, they both knew they were destined mates. so jun bought him back and everyone grew a soft spot for minghao. 

4 years later, he's bonded to jun and a part of the pack, and it's their top priority to protect minghao. 

when minghao was done with his breakfast, he walked down the many hallways with jisoo, before they made it into a room filled with computer screens. all screens with images of the many rooms in the mansion. 

jisoo sat down on a chair, sliding one right next to him and patting it, minghao gladly plopping down next to it. "here you can see everything in the house," jisoo pointed to a camera, labeled infirmary, "see? there's wonwoo and hansol." 

minghao nodded cutely, looking at all the screens in awe. jisoo also looking, a smile every time he heard hansol yell sorry because he dropped something. minutes passed with the both of them talking about everything while looking at the cameras.

"hyungie?" minghao asked, jisoo turning to him with a smile. "who's that?" minghao pointed to a camera labeled 'front door.'

jisoo looked at the camera, a smile adorning his face when he saw 9 people come into view. "it's jeonghan and jihoon and our alphas." the older omega sighed in relief when he saw none was badly injured. "let's go greet them shall we?"

jisoo stuck his hand out, minghao's smaller hand intertwining their fingers. with the two of them smiling, they walked out the room to greet their members back.

everyone was in the living room, most of the alphas tired and just wanting to sleep. when jisoo and minghao entered the living room, everyone who wasn't asleep smiled at the sight of minghao being okay. minghao smiled back, jun about to hug him but jihoon and jeonghan beating him to it. "oh my baby you're okay!" 

minghao giggled, and they pulled away from their hug. the small omega ran up to jun, hugging his alpha with a pretty smile adorning his face. the scent of a happy and pleased omega filled the living room. jun bent down to kiss his omegas head, turning to everyone else. 

"good job today, thank you for not starting anything with those assholes, even though i might have." 

soonyoung spoke up, "thank you, i was ready to shoot something if they continued with that attitude." jihoon slapped the alphas head, "you don't shoot someone because of their attitude."

it was when everyone changed and were in the living room, lights off as they watch a scary movie did minghao realize how much of a family they were. 

on the floor laid seokmin, soonyoung and seungkwan as if they were models, trying to distract themselves from the movie. wonwoo and mingyu sitting on one of the couches, the couple throwing popcorn at the 3 alphas, "if you didn't want to watch the movie why did you choose it?"

seungkwan stood up immediately, "the cover said child's play! my bad i thought it was going to be a child's movie!" seokmin and soonyoung humming in agreement. 

"but the cover also had a bloody doll holding a knife? make it make sense." jeonghan spoke up, putting the movie on pause. 

jun groaned, "are we really having this conversation right now?" minghao giggled at his alpha, poking his cheek. 

"yes we are," soonyoung stood up, "so lets discuss this movie."

"soonyoung, even if you didn't know this was a scary movie it isn't scary." jihoon said, rolling his eyes as he noticed soonyoung gasp at the betrayal by his mate.

"but it is a scary movie! its a possessed doll killing people! i would be terrified of a killer doll!" seokmin spoke up, also standing up beside soonyoung and seungkwan. 

"lets back up a bit," jun said, still sitting down, holding minghao close, "child's play is a really popular movie, how did you three not know it was a scary movie?" 

"because we never liked scary movies so why would we care about popular scary movies?"

soon it was 3 against 8, hansol and minghao not really caring about the situation. the two of them now sitting on the floor, slowly dozing off. 

"but the quality is so bad! do you see the way that dolls mouth moves?" 

"don't clown the quality! that just makes it scarier!"

"the voice is also scary, it sounds so deep!"

"the voice of the doll also makes it even less scary! a deep voice for a small doll that barley reaches our knees? that's comedy."

"how about we watch till death do us part?" hansol asked, looking up at the 11 people standing up. 

"sollie, isn't that about a married couple that had the perfect life but the husband became abusive?" jisoo looked down at hansol, the younger omega nodding. 

"hansol, baby, are you implying that seungkwan abuses you?" jeonghan kneeled down, breaking into a fit of giggles in a matter of seconds, unable to keep the joke up. 

"are you saying that i'll abuse my omega once we get married?!" seungkwan yelled, mouth and eyes wide. 

hansol's eyes widened, "m-married?"

jeonghan smirked, "i never said anything about marriage."

in the end, the decided to watch till death do us part, seungkwan holding hansol grumbling, "i would never lay a finger on hansol, i love him too much to do so."

**Author's Note:**

> edit: i’m so sorry for taking so othe by to update, i’ve been figure out the plot and what not! i have over 5 thousand words for ideas for this book so please be patient with me and i’m sorry!
> 
> ahhh thank you for reading! comments and kudos are greatly appreciated :D  
> this is my first seventeen fanfic and im so happy to make more for this series! i have a lot planned so please stay for whats to come!
> 
> follow me @howhaoteen i’ll probably talk about fanfic ideas and probably ask questions and such


End file.
